GRAVE FATE
by lsd3
Summary: ROXMiNE 0NESH0T. [&I'M DEAD NAMiNE. PLEASE D0N'T HANG 0NT0 S0METHiNG THAT ISN'T THERE ANYM0RE.].


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts folks! Instead I enjoy writing about them :)

&&INTRO BEGINS♥:  
Fate

_Fate. _

One simple word. Yet its meaning can change the life for many. It could mean happiness for some and sadness for others. It can affect your life forever. It could decide your past, present, or your future. It could be a human controlling it or a miracle of nature.

In the English dictionary fate can have many meanings:

1.) Something that avoidably befalls a person; fortune.

2.) That which is predetermined; destiny.

3.) **Death, Destruction, Ruin**.

Fate. This one simple word that can bring so many things had brought sadness to one. This one word simple word had changed the life of one young girl and destroyed her life forever. This one simple word had destroyed her past, present and future…**her love**.

_And this is where the story begins and the life of one **ends**._

&& STORY BEGINS♥:  
Grave Fate  
**0NESH0T**

It was raining _again_.

It had rained for the passed 3 days straight. It was raining and _thundering._

It seemed the sky was crying for _him_. Maybe it was because they had felt guilty for being the cause of _his_ death.

A girl with blonde hair and sad blue eyes remained standing near a grave for hours. It seemed all she was doing was just staring at it as if magically the person underneath it would come back alive. It's stone was shining even through the gloomy rain. The letters on the tombstone burned her eyes and engraved it read the simple statement:

_Roxas Hikari_.  
_Saved the love of his life at the cost of his. Will be missed_.

She read it over and _over_ and _over_ again and each time it was like ripping her heart apart again. How could God just sit there and _let_ this happen? How could he? Fate had just refused to see them happy. Maybe fate was jealous of them.

In the end they had won anyway.

She fiddled with something in her pocket and her heart clenched in pain. _'Stop it.' _She begged, but the pain wouldn't go away. It seemed it would **never** go away.

The rain pounded on her face and her plain white dress clung to her figure. The wind roared and her blonde hair whipped her face painfully and swiftly. Oh, but she didn't care. Why should she care? She was already too numb anyway to feel her face, her fingers, her toes, her arms…_and her heart_.

She had no more tears in her eyes by now. She'd cried them out the first 2 days that even when she tried to cry nothing would come out. She was _empty_ and _so lonely_ without him. Without the man she loved.

"Roxas…" She mumbled that heart-wrenching word. It was the first word she'd spoken in hours. All of this pain he'd caused her. All of this pain the _world_ caused them. What had they done to deserve this?

"Roxas…I'm sorry…" She felt the tears coming back and there was a plentiful supply of them as she remembered that painful day…that painful moment that had forever killed her soul and her future.

_XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX _

"Roxas!" Namine teased playfully. "Seriously! Do you know how to drive this thing?" She looked down from her window and noticed how high above the ground they were. Namine was always afraid of heights and being so high above the ground scared her half to death. Not only that they were flying near a body of water and the thought of sinking in the water made Namine's insides tremble.

"Of course I do," Roxas replied sternly, but winked back at Namine and she stuck her tongue back out teasingly.

"ROXAS!" Namine's voice roared although she was still smiling. She couldn't help herself. Roxas always made her smile. There wasn't a time where he could make her frown.

"Okay…okay I'll be serious," Roxas stated, as Namine gave him a skeptical look, "No really. I have my license and everything. I even went to school for this Nam. I know_ how to work a plane and everything. Plus planes aren't as hard to maneuver as you think." _

Namine rolled her eyes, "Sure…easy for you to say. This is coming from the boy who's father is an airplane pilot and so is his mother. It's basically in your blood. Not to mention you've practically known how to work a plane ever since you were a fetus. But for the rest of us normal_ people, maneuvering a big plane isn't exactly adding two plus two." _

"So you trust me then?" Roxas wondered.

"Of course I trust you. It's not you I don't trust, it's the weather," Namine explained, "It's just started raining and thundering. Can we please land now?"

"Oh Nam you're such a fun killer!" Roxas joked.

"Roxas," Namine begged.

Roxas leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and Namine couldn't help, but let out a small giggle. "Don't worry about it. I want us to have fun today because I love you and you promised."

"I know, I know, but the weather Roxas. Before it was sunny and shiny, but all of a sudden the weather drastically changed. It's not safe," Namine pleaded.

"Trust me Nam. I have this all under control. After I pass through the clouds the weather will be fine. Then I'm going to put it on autopilot so I can ask you something," Roxas explained.

"Can't you land and ask me?" Namine begged.

"Nope," He smiled, "I want it perfect."

Namine sighed, "Roxas…" Back to square one.

"You said you trust me and I say I love you," Roxas said as Namine put a serious look on her face. Her eyes held worry as if she was anticipating something horrible to happen. She glanced outside. The rain was beginning to pound heavier. It was getting dangerous and she knew it. She had to find a way to make Roxas land or else something could happen…

"Roxas I'm serious…" Namine demanded as her fingers gripped the armrest tighter. Her lips began to quiver this time.

One glance at her and Roxas immediately understood. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do to please Namine. He loved her and she loved him. After all they had been going out for 3 years and they've known each other before they were even born. It seemed their love life was perfect…

Or so they thought.

Suddenly Roxas's happy and teasing look disappeared. Some strange beeping was ringing loudly through the computer system and there was a flashing on Roxas's screen. His eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. Silence.

"Rox…Roxas? What's wrong?" Namine whispered, but Roxas didn't respond.

"Nothing Namine. Nothing at all." He forced a smile and kissed her on the lips passionately_. Like something lovers did right before they parted for a long time. _

"Take this Namine," Roxas commanded her as he handed her a single life jacket.

"Rox—Roxas…what…what are you doing? Put one on yourself. We'll both be okay if we both wear one. Silly put one on," Namine demanded lightly even though her voice was shaking. Something was wrong. Most certainly wrong and Roxas was trying to protect her yet again.

"There's nothing wrong Namine I only want you to wear it as a safety precaution in case something's wrong," Roxas explained.

Lie. Namine knew him to well. His eyes fluttered and blinked continuously. He was definitely lying, but why? There was something wrong and he wasn't going to say anything.

"Roxas…what's wrong?" Namine begged this time and she felt the sting in her eyes as the tears burned their way through, "Roxas tell me!" Her hands began to shake and her body froze.

"Namine…" Roxas placed his hand over hers. It was **warm**. _It was always _**warm** _and comforting. It was like a reassurance whenever Namine needed it. The warmth he gave off. It felt so amazing, "Namine you trust me right?" Namine nodded her head fervently, "Then trust me when I say you'll be safe." _

"But I…" Namine had no choice but to agree. She had no choice, but to trust him because she knew he'd never let her down. **Ever**.  
_  
"Now do me a favor and tell me you love me," Roxas urged. _

"I…I love you Roxas. More than anything in the world," Namine pleaded as she kissed him on the lips quickly.

"And I…I…love you Namine. I love you so much I'd die for you," Roxas whispered as he placed his warm hands over her shaking fingers and reassured her. His warm hands and his warm touch that always made Namine all jittery on the inside was now her last reassurance. He hugged her tightly and she felt the warmth come back through her body and her body unfroze.

A bolt of lightning flashed outside and everything came crashing down. Everything blacked out from there.

But before Namine's conscious slipped one sentence rang through her mind "And I…I…love you Namine. I love you so much I'd die for you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXX_

And the boy who always made Namine smile had made her fall into a pit of depression where she couldn't find her way back out no matter how hard she tried. Her beautiful smile had been wiped off her face and no matter what it refused to come back. His warm touch that she remembered so much had left her feeling so cold and defenseless. His love that had filled her heart with joy now left it with emptiness.

Truth be told Roxas had told the truth that day. He promised her she'd be save and he'd told her he'd die for her.

_And he did save her at the cost of his own life_.

"Roxas…Roxas!" Namine screamed at the top of her lungs, "I love you. I still love you!"

She couldn't control herself anymore. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her body had collapsed near his grave. She huddled close to the grave. As close as she could. After all this was the closest she'd ever be with him ever again.

And as she huddled close to the grave and her fingers wrapped around the corner of the stone she couldn't help, but notice (_imagination or _**not**) how _warm_ the gravestone felt in between her fingers even through the cold rain. The same warmth he'd give her whenever she was with him. She didn't care if she was hallucinating or not.

"Oh Roxas…" Namine's small voice whispered, "Roxas I love you."

Her voice shook from exhaustion and her eyes began to droop from lack of sleep. Before she knew it she was asleep and covered by the protection of the warm grave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A transparent figure had walked by. The way he stealthily walked by as if he was floating was quite peculiar. No one seemed to notice him walk by and no one seemed to notice his strange blonde, gravity defying hair. But there he was. Strolling along the graveyard and running one of his hands through his hair. His bright ocean blue eyes wandered around until he noticed a crumpled figure lying near a grave. She looked like she was asleep and he didn't want to bother her even though he really wanted to go visit that grave. Her beautiful blonde hair hung over her shoulders gracefully. Her lips were a rose pink that matched her bright cheeks. Her body was so frail that he wanted to hug her so badly.

As soon as he found out who it was it took his breath away (if he had any) and he smiled, but it wrenched at his non-existent heart.

"Namine…" He smiled as he noticed her snuggling near the grave.

Today was a nice day since the rain had cleared. It was nearly flawless as the raindrops hung on the trees so perfectly as they reflected the light. A beautiful rainbow had formed nearby.

The blonde boy walked close to Namine and placed his hand over her cheek, but was very disappointed as his hand slipped and went right through her face.

He sighed. The truth hurt like hell sometimes.

"Roxas…" Namine whispered and the boy gasped. How could she possible--?

_'Coincidence_…' he repeated in his mind, but he couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

And she couldn't help but smile in her sleep, which caused him to chuckle.

"I love you Namine…always and forever. I just want to let you know that. And I'm sorry…sorry for leaving you like this. If I could I'd come back to you, but I can't and don't let me hold you back okay? Don't ever. I don't want my death to be in vain. I chose for you to live so that you could experience the beauty of life. And you know plenty of amazing boys that are a lot better than me will want a perfect beauty like you. So do me a favor and if they're right for you say yes. Don't let me hold you back. Promise me this okay? You know we don't break our promises…so you have a great life and get married and have children and—" Roxas choked on himself as he felt tears stinging in his eyes, "And have a great life. I'm dead Namine. Please don't hang on to something that isn't there anymore."

Roxas gasped as he felt a tear roll down the cheek and slowly hit Namine's face. He tried to stop it from falling on her, but it was there. Plain in sight.

And strangely enough she felt it.

Love and its miracles.

She stirred in her sleep and gasped as she wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"H—how long have I been…was I cr—crying in my sleep?" Namine wondered as Roxas stood still praying that she might be able to see him.

"Roxas? Oh Roxas I miss you. I just want to let you know that I'll never love another. You'll always be in my heart and it's tearing me apart to see you go," Namine explained to herself since she was completely unaware that Roxas was watching her every move and craving her touch, "It hurts. It hurts like hell. It makes me want to kill myself everyday, but I can't because I know you wouldn't want that. Roxas I love you. So wherever you are. Wherever you'll be I'll come to you one day and we can be together," Namine finished as she got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. The remaining tears around her eyes she brushed away and tried to put herself together.

After all it was what Roxas would want.

"I love you Roxas," Namine whispered as the wind carried her voice.

In her pocket was a small beautiful rectangular shaped box with something rare and valuable inside. Attached to the box was a very small note. Two, neat, cursive, and meaningful words were written on that small note.

**_'I do._'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away Roxas was sitting on a tombstone of a baby who died of cancer last year. He felt sorry for the child, but was feeling even more sorry for himself. His dead heart was aching and in pain. He couldn't control it anymore. Why had God done this to him? What did he do deserve this? Their love was so perfect and amazing. It was as if fate could not handle such perfection in a messed up world. It was as if fate's only choice was to completely erase such perfection.

Maybe when he had finally reached heaven he'd have a talk with this so called "God" and ask him why the creator of the earth destroyed his life.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the rustle of a newspaper near his feet.

"What is this?" Roxas wondered curiously as he picked up the article.

_BREAKING NEWS: _

Three days ago two young lovers were caught in a horrible plane crash caused by the horror of Mother Nature. One victim of the crash was Roxas Hikari who had sacrificed his only life jacket for the love of his life Namine Hana. During the crash Roxas Hikari's body had surrounded Namine Hana and covered her body from the impact. Luckily for Namine Hana the glass in front of her had shattered and left and opening for her to escape out of, but it was all ready too late for Roxas Hikari to escape from the impact of the plane. Because of this one jacket Namine Hana's life was saved, but at the cost of Roxas Hikari's life. Strangely enough when they had recovered his body they had found something in his pocket and at first they thought it was some sort of will or a last minute note, but instead they found a jewelry box, which shocked the ambulance when they found it. When they opened it they found an…

**E n g a g e m e n t R i n g**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, yes I know my first attempt at angsty/tragedy and my first attempt at ROXMINE. Which probably is not good, but I tried. I really like angst/tragedy stuff it makes me realize how cruel the world really is and it makes my heart ache.

I must sound psychotic. I hope you guys liked it so review :)

And sorry for any errors I don't have any fancy writing programs I just proofread. Hehe X.

Oh and if you like Kaiora read my other stories and my other oneshot. Hope you enjoy :).

x3♥,  
LJ


End file.
